Every Rose Has its Thorns
by Forever a Dream We Will Be
Summary: Hermiones life so far has been Hell. Try having an Abusive Boyfriend, Parent that Hate you for No reason and friends that turned their backs on you? Things light up when Hermione Finds out she's Adopted and Finds out who they are! Changed Ch. 3 Re-read
1. I'm Free!

Every Rose has its Thorns

Summary: Hermione life so far has been hell. Try having an Abusive Boyfriend, Parent that Hate you for no reason and your Friends to your back on you. Things light up when Hermione find out she's adopted and finds out who they are! Contains: Rape Abuse rated M

A/n: First Official fanfic so Your help will be looked at and stuff! And

Disclaimer: I Own nothing it belong to J.K Rowling the only things I own is the Plot and Shane Momery

The sun beamed down through Hermione Grangers window waking her up slowly, she was still sore after last nights rape and beat down for her boyfriend, Shane Momery, plus the ugly stares her parent gave her didn't help at all.

She rose from bed slowly she went to the restroom to shower and use the loo. While undressing she observed the now black and purple-ish bruises she had on her back.

After showering she got dress she ran down stairs and went out the door avoiding her parents. She walked to a little Coffee Café a couple streets over. As she walked in she inhaled the coffee aroma it calmed her made her feel great, she had some 30 minutes time to kill before dreadfully meeting her boyfriend Shane Momery.

He was the cutest guy in town, the way his brown hair covered his almost black eyes, he was well-built from football and track. She was so happy when he asked her out they were going strong then something happened Shane turned "dark" he got easily jealous if she talk to other guys and would now hit her to the point of shedding some blood they were getting worse. He was worse he started raping her

_**Flash back**__: _

_Hermione sat alone in her room as she always did when her parents had to work. Shane came home with her she knew what he was going to do he was going to beat her up and make sure she "learned her lesson" about questioning if he was faithful. But he did something else._

_Shane got on top of her ripping her shorts of trying to get her out of her knickers she kicked but it was no use so she tired yelling._

"_Shane please stop! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP! PLEASE STOP!" She yelled trying to fight him off her._

_It was too late, he had her knickers down and forcing it in their she screamed out loud as it hurt tears started pouring out of her as this happened. _

_After his orgasm passed she stayed laying down in bed as he showed himself out she countied to cry until she feel asleep._

_It hasn't changed since that night._

_**End of Flash Back **_

She sighed as she ordered a hot chocolate. Something inside her was telling her to go home so after she finished and paid for her hot chocolate.

When she got home her parents where sitting at the table eating breakfast. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door she had a letter sitting on her bed she toke it out and read it.

_To: Miss Hermione Granger_

_From: The Ministry_

_Miss Granger,_

_The Ministry has been informed by your birth parents that they want to meet you. You being under aged you need a Legal Guardian present for this meeting._

_Thank you,_

_The Minster _

Hermione re-read the page at least 5 times what birthparents her birthparent where downstairs, _right?_

She ran downstairs to confront her parents about the letter.

"MOM! DAD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS LETTER ABOUT?" she questioned she was furious with her suppose of parents.

"HERMIONE!" her dad yelled "YOU WILL NOT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER AND I WITH SUCH LANGUAGE!"

"Well," she had said "Please explain the what that letter means to me now!"

"You stupid bitch," her mother replied "Your adopted we were so so happy but then you just had to be a little freak like the rest of them!"

Hermione stood their she couldn't believe her mother said something like that! I mean I know she hates me but died she really have to go that far? No, she didn't .

"Can one of you please come with me its only to get rid of me?" she asked them quietly.

"Hell yes if your going to be out of this house and never coming back then yeah!" Her father had said.

_Next day:_

Hermione dressed in a casual look with gray dress with neon green strips that reached right a on top of her knee with a black blazer and some cute earrings and some high tops.

If she wanted to make a good impression on her real family she might as well as look nice I mean that's the unwritten rule! Her father wasn't as bad as yesterday bit he was still a little irritated.

When they got to the Ministry they went to the floor that was labeled _Family & Adoption Division_ she showed her Gryffindor bravery.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger; I'm here for the Meeting at 11:05." She stated in a friendly tone.

"Right this way Ma'am, Sir." She said as she lead them to a door labeled _Mr. Fetched_, and walked in quietly. Inside there was a man behind the desk obviously Mr. Fetched. He was having a hush hush conversation between him and a man with Black hair light tanned skin.

Mr. Fetched look up and said "Miss. Granger so happy to see you made it and Mr. Granger hello."

My father looked angry "Ok what do we have to do so we can get her out of our house?" he questioned. Four gasps filled the air one from Mr. Fetched, One from the man he was talking to, A women who I did not notice until now and a boy about my age or older he looked familiar, who is he Hermione questioned herself, Blaise Zabini. He resembled his father and mother He had his mothers soft ocean eyes and his father black hair and naturally tanned skin.

"Well," My father said "Can we please get this over with?" asked while tapping his shoe impatiently.

"Ok, then sign here, initial this and your set to go." Mr. Fetched said in shock as my father hurried to do everything.

"Well Mr. Granger thank you for coming." Mr. Fetched said.

Before walking out the door my father turned to me and said:

"I never wanted you I only did it so your mother would be happy." And left

These words didn't bother me as I was use to them.

"Allow to introduce ourselves, I'm Martha Zabini your mother, This is your father Robert Zabini and Your Twin Brother Blaise Zabini." She smiled at me.

"Twin?" I said in shock

_Please Review!

Until Next time,

We'll Be a Dream Forever


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Belongs to J.K. Rowling!

_Previously:_

_"Allow to introduce ourselves, I'm Martha Zabini your mother, This is your father Robert Zabini and Your Twin Brother Blaise Zabini." She smiled at me._

_"Twin?" I said in shock_

"Twin?" I said repeating myself.

"Yes your twin." My father replied with a friendly smile.

All of a sudden a million questions hit me: Why did they me up? Why did they keep Blaise? Why don't we look the same? Our birthday is the same day right?

They must of notice my facial exspression because they said:

"Its a long story how about we go back to the Manor and talk about it?" My Mother asked.

Before i could answer my phone rang, it was Shane.

"Crap!" I said a little to loudly. "Please can you hold on i really have to take this." i said urgently. My father responded with a nod.

"Hello?"

"Why the Fuck aren't you at my house i told we have plan for today!" He screamed into the phonne.

My family look shocked, I just shrugged my shoulders at it.

"First, you have no right to talk to me like that! Second, i don't need your permission to go some where else with out you! Third, Im down with your b.s. I refuse for you to beat me, to hurt and to rape me like you did! We will never be the same and you are a jerk and a a-hole so dont call me its over!" I Yelled back into the phone and slamed it shut and through it at the wall and it broke into pieces.

I forgot i was in the office with my real family, I turned to them their mouths where open they where standing their in shock. My mother was crying, my father looked so mad and Blaise had angry tears coming down his face.

"Don't worry about him I should of done that a long time ago." I said silently.

"How can you let him do that to you? Let him throw you around like a rag doll hurt you in the worse way by taking your innocence away? How did you let him?" My father asked.

"Can we go back to back to the Manor?" i asked realizing tears where floowing down my cheeks. I questioned myself about what my father had said.

"Yes, of course we can thats your home now." My mother responded.

We floo'd home. Blaise wasn't crying as much,i can tell he is going to be a great brother.

*At the Manor*

"So do you have a couple of questions?" My mom asked.

"Yes, i do" she motioned for me to countie "Why did you keep meand not give up Blaise?"

"Voldemort was at large when you where born, we had to protect you. I mean Blaise was a boy, Voldemort would of killed you if he found out we had a daughter. He is a sexe's pig!" My mother said outraged all of a sudden.

"Ok, I get it now. Also if where twins then why don't we look the same?" I questioned this one got to me the most.

"Well," this time my father answered "We put a Glamour charm on you, it should activate when you turn 16 which is August 15." he replied simiply.

"That answer my other question about the birthdays. So im going to look the same in 10 days?" I asked to make sure I counted correctly.

"YEs, now if you don't mind we want to ask you a couple questions about this Shane guy?"

I shook my head signaling that that they can ask questions.

"Why and how did your parents let you date a monster like him?" This time Blaise answers he was furious.

"My Parents hated me since they found out that i was a witch. They didn't care if I drank or got high, which i didn't trust me." I said.

"Why did you even stay with him?" he asked

"I know this sounds so chilche but I was so so so afraid of what he might do to me. I knew it was to late when he started raping me so, I could get out I was trapped in a box that was locked, but you guy helped me get out." I replied my head held in shame. Blaise hugged me, then my parent did too.

I felt so safe around them. That how your supose to feel with your family:safe. Sadly the family moment wasn't interupted when someone said "Hello everyone am i late for din- Oh I'm sorry am i interruping something?" I looked up to see the person who asked. Oh shit it was Draco Malfoy the boy who made fun of Harry, Ron and I.

He saw me their tears where still rolling down,my mother and my cheeks.

"Granger? Why are you here?" Malfoy questioned me.

I leaned over to Blaise and asked if Malfoy knew, he said no.

"Are you going to call me Mudblood or know-it-all bookworm?" I questioned.

To my surprise he started laughing and said "Granger, i only do that because its a show i never really meant it. I just do it because we My mother father and I want Voldemort to know we actually have hearts. Right Blaise?" He asked starting to laugh again.

Then Blaise nodded and started cracking up so did my parents. I couldn't help it, I laughe too.

After all that Malfoy spoke again:

"Two things: one you never told me why you are here, and two lets make a truce if where both friends with Blaise then we can't keep on fighting like cats and dogs. So what do you say?"

"Yes, I think your right. And to answer your first question," I paused looking behind me for my parents to say something.

"How about you floo home invite your parents over for dinner and you can still spend the night?" My dad replied he nodded his head and went home.

Thanks a bunch for everything! Review please! Until Next Time...

We'll Be A Dream Forever


	3. A Truce and a New Friendship

Disclaimer: i Own nothing except the plot & Erin :) And i Dont own anything metion about TWLOHA's

A/n: Ohk Guy i love you people who reviewed awww i owe it to you guys soooo much lolz :) on with the story

_Previously:_

_After all that Malfoy spoke again:_

_"Two things: one you never told me why you are here, and two lets make a truce if where both friends with Blaise then we can't keep on fighting like cats and dogs. So what do you say?" _

_"Yes, I think your right. And to answer your first question," I paused looking behind me for my parents to say something._

_"How about you floo home invite your parents over for dinner and you can still spend the night?" My dad replied he nodded his head and went home._

Blaise came up to me and said "Who woud of thought that Hermione Zabini and Draco Malfoy would make Peace?"

I couldn't help but to laugh the truce was a good idea me being he's best mates sister.

"Oh, i have another question, Who's older me or Blaise?" I asked my parents happily.

Martha looked at me and said "You guys were born 5 minutes apart Blaise is older."

"Darn, because i would of really of loved to hold that over him!" They all laughed at my fake disappointment.

At that moment the Malfoy's floo'd in.

Nacissa Malfoy was wear a Black dress suite it was absoloutly breath taking, Lucius was weary dress pants and a Black Tommy Hilfigure dress shirt. Draco changed into a different outfit to look casual i guess: He was wear black Jeans with a shirt that said "To Write Love On Her Arms" I gasp at it!

"Oh my Gawd! I love To Write Love On Her Arms i went their when i need help to get away from Shane!" I exclaimed, wow so at least someone else knew who they where! I went their when i need advice on Shane when i tried talking to him he would just beat me up some more.

Lucius and Narcissa looked shocked to see me here, I wonder if they know what that foundation is.

Draco chuckled "My family owns it. So we can help anyone that needs it. I wouldn't think that you would need help you strong Hermione." HE use my first name, that was apart of the truce.

"Yeah well theirs alot that you don't know about her so if you will please join us in the dinning area." My Mother said sadly. I Gave her a questioning Stare she just shook her head.

As we walked Lucius Malfoy said to me:"Granger, I wish you will not tell Potter nor Wealsey about the nice thing." he said calmly. I agreed they might send me to 's if i tell them that.

Martha lead everone to the dinning room we ate a fresh Ceaser Salad and then Stake and mash potatoes and desert was cheesecake. I'm in total shock, i haven't had this good of a home cooked family meal since I was ten.

"So lets get down to buisness. As you may know we gave birth to twins a boy and a girl, we gave her up for adoption and we didn't have the right to take her back until her sixteenth birthday, do you remember Lucius? Narcissa?"

"Of course I do Martha and I plan on spoiling that little girl like crazy, until Voldemort got into the equation." She said the last part sadly.

"Yes i was the one who help you guys hide her and give her to her adopted parents and set the glamour charm becaise it was simple to painfu for you guys to do."

"Rob, what does this have to do with Gra- i mean Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Well," they looked at me for some sort of an approval nod so i did so. "Hermione is the our baby Girl." he stated no one gasp, no made a shocking face, they just stared.

"Yes i am and i couldnn't be even more grateful that I was going to be returned to my real parents all i had to say was 'It mean i'll go live with my family and never ever have to come back' And stephen was already in the car honking the horn saying 'Come on Hermione We haven't got all day!' Man i don't know who was more happier me or him." I stated and laughed at the end.

"That man you use to call your father was horrible. What he said at the end about the 'I only did it to make your mother happy, i never wanted you' that was so rude and disrespectful." Martha fumed.

"Hahah I always suspected it, that they didn't really love me but then I would push it to the back of my mind and go on with my Buisness." I replied to her.

"Wow,tough life Hermione." Draco said

"NAh not unless you had a wonderful best fri-" Draco cut me off

"Potthead and Weasel, and Weaselette." he said plainly.

"No not them, My best friend is Erin she's a Haf-blood who moved to America 2 years ago. Every Year i save up money to buy tickets to go visit her we usually do as soon as we get out of school so we can spend as much time as we can together."

"Thats cool i haven't been to America nethier has Draco." Blaise replied.

From afar the parents of this three teen admired them for getting to know each other more.

"Next summer then! and wear light clothes too, She lives in L.A. and it gets hot out their." I said remembering then Victoria Secret PINK sweats I wore one time big mistake.

"That would be great going out and flirting with girls all the time!" Baise said getting all excited and Draco nodding his head at that.

"She can get us into clubs and everything! Like last summer we went to this club opening at 10 and stayed their till like 4 in the morning we had such a bad hang over it was soo funy." I said.

"Kids, how about you guys go to Blaise's room. Hermione's Isn't Finish yet and You guys can get to know hermione more." I followed Blaise and Draco up this Beutiful Grad staircase.

We went down different hallways with talking paintings of different generations off the Zabini legacy talking, and saying hello.

We entered Blaise's Room, He had a King sized bed with posters on his walls both muggle ones and wizard ones.

"Any questions that you'd like to know about me?" I asked

"Yea I have a question." Draco responded.

"Go on then." I said.

"Hermione who is this Shane guy?"

Thanks a bunch for the Review and Story Suscribers! I love you Guys! lots of love until next time

We'll Be A Dream Forever


	4. New News and Revenge of the Abused

Disclaimer:I own Nothing on here it belongs to J.K Rowling!

_Previously:_

_"Any questions that you'd like to know about me?" I asked_

_"Yea I have a question." Draco responded._

_"Go on then." I said._

_"Hermione who is this Shane guy?"_

If I was drinking something I would most likely choke on it.

"Umm... well...he's... uhh." Was all i could say.

"Hermione all i asked was who was he not a life story." He said as I blushed.

"Well I might as well as tel you," I said I looked at Blaise he nodded he's head telling me that he was here. "Shane, was the most cutest, popular and smartest guy in my town. I couldn't believe it when he asked me out me of all girls in the town! We were _the _couple everyone said we were perfect for each other.

That was until a childhood friend moved back into our neighboorhood I was so happy to see him, I nearly cried. I started spend time with him, thats when the shit began, Shane would accuse me of cheating but i said i would never do something like that. We started hating each other he would become more and more violent with me pulling my hair, hitting and punching me until I passed out or he's anger subsided. I was basically his punching bag." I started to cry, i knew what came next so did Blaise.

"Then that one night when I accuse him of being unfaithfull was the first night of many rapes, I slowly started hating myself for getting so deep into it I felt like the words he was telling me that I was whore, bitch, useless, stupid and ugly was the truth. I would eat for days weeks even. When I fond out that I was adopted that was the happiest day of my life, next to getting accepted to Hogwarts and so here we are." I said.

I started to break down in tears, Draco was , like my Brother was earlier, crying furiuosly.

"Hermione, you've been through alot." A voice from behind us said. I was Narcissa.

"Yes I have, I know I shouldn't waste tears on him but when I think about it, I simply cry." I smiled sadly.

"I hate to do this and drop another bomb on you but would You, Blaise and Draco accompany me to the library." It was more of a statment than a question.

We all followed her to the library, I was shocked to see the Parkinson's their along with their daughter Pansy. Pansy Parkinson was far from the nicknames pug face, puggy Pansy and many others. She was sitting down she had a pencil skirt on with a white t-shirt and a black blazar with black heels.

"So I'm guessing Mum told you what happened the story?" I asked.

"Yes, Martha sure did." Pansy's mother replied, Her husband was killed in the war protecting Pansy and her mother.

"Lets get down to buisness," My father said "We all know why where here, the adults do at least. We need to plan the weddings of our children." Ok so then I really was taking a sip of water and nearly chocked. Everyone (excluding the adults) was shocked as I was.

"How can you do this Mommy?" Pansy whined

"Your fourcing me to get married to someone?" Draco nearly screamed.

"I can't believe it! Why would you do this were still kids, teenagers we need freedom!"Blaise exclaimed. They started arguing adult with child, no one seemed to notice I ran out of the room.

I couldn't think what else to do so I apparted to Erin's (who is currently visting England) I had to tell her everything, I need her now more than ever.

~~~~~~Mean while in the Library~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HErmione what do you think of thi- Hermione? Where did she go?" Robert asked suddenly afraid that they might lose her again.

They all started searching the Manor everyone was fretting until Blaise thought of something.

"Could she be at the Wealsey's?" He asked.

"That could be a thought lets floo their right now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Erin's~~~~~~~~~~~

"And yeah so everyone started arguing i just had to come to you." I finished explaing to her.

She had dark brownish redish hair with chocolate brown eye's and a lot of freckles.

"Well, I think they should post-poned it until you where physically and mentally better." She said bitting in to a green apple we were sitting under our tree.

"Yeah, do you wanna go to the creek?" I asked we had the best times there.

"Ohk, you can ride on my bike like old times." she replied with a smile.

I giggled we first went to an ice cream palor catching up together telling each whats been happening.

"Hermione Zabini! Who is this guy? Where does he live wanna egg his house?" Erin said she always knew how to cheer me up.

"Ok lets do it, but we have to wait until night fall were so gonna trash he's house it will be so funny." I said ignoring my conscience.

After that we went to the creek, our letters, bracelets, keychains and other things where still their looked untouched, the same way we left them. A flash back hit me instantly.

_Flash back_

_A girl about ten with red wavy hair and a girl the same age with brown bushy hair, were sitting on top of a ledge that ove looked the creek._

_"Hermione?" a small voice that belinged to Erin asked the other girl._

_"Yes, Erin?" The bushy haired one replied._

_"Please don't forget me when you go to Hogwarts! I don't know what im going to do without my best friend!" The red head started to cry._

_"Everythings going to be ok its not like forever." The other girl chocked up saying the last part _

_End of flashback_

"Hermione it just about 8:45pm lets go get the eggs and silly string and the toliet paper!" Erin exclaimed they haven't done this in a long time.

"I'll pay for it, and a pack of gum!" I replied stating an inside joking as we burst into giggles at Walgreens earning stares from customer and employee's .

We rode the bike a block from his house so we could just run to it and jump on.

We were in the middle of egging and toliet papering the house when a car turned into the parking space.

Shane's car.

We both droppped what every we had in our hand to shocked to move.

"Hermione? Who's the bit- What the hell did you do to my house?" He screamed.

I backed into Erin. "Hold onto me

He was digging in his back pocket. He revealed what was in it

A Gun.

He point a gun at us, we screamed and I apparted us out of their.

We both were still screaming as we landed on the floor to find My Parents, The Malfoy's and the Weasley's staring down at us.

Uh-oh Hemione's in trouble, What do you think about Erin's idea? Anyhting else?

Lots of love! Thanks for the wonderful Reviews!

We'll Be A Dream Forever


	5. Explainations and New Adoptions

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Erin :) And Matt and the poem

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews!

_Previously:_

_Shane's car._

_We both droppped what every we had in our hand to shocked to move._

_"Hermione? Who's the bit- What the hell did you do to my house?" He screamed._

_I backed into Erin. "Hold onto me_

_He was digging in his back pocket. He revealed what was in it _

_A Gun._

_He point a gun at us, we screamed and I apparted us out of their._

_We both were still screaming as we landed on the floor to find My Parents, The Malfoy's and the Weasley's staring down at us._

I looked up and my screaming died down. Erin on the other well she isn't an actress for nothing.

"AHHHH! PLEASE DON'T SHOT HERMIONE! TAKE MY LIFE NOT HERS!" Erin had said.

"Erin everythings alright where at the Wealsey's. Remember the family I told you about?" I said to her calmly.

"AHHH! What...oh...yeah the...Weasley's!" She said looking up at them.

"Erin, are you ohk?" I asked hoping she wasn't going to be hysterical.

"Yeah except I can't feel my legs." She stated i became very concerned.

"Why? What wrong?" I asked.

"Your sitting on them, we must of fell back when we apparted back here." She said*

"Oh." I said as I got up and offerd my hand, which she took.

"Hermione Taylor Zabini! We have been out and about looking for you! Where did you go? We aren't like the Grangers, we actually do care about where our daughter is!" My mother looked so pissed off Robert and Blaise were scared.

"Listen, its not her fault you dropped the boom on her saying is going to have to get married! You should of known better that Hermione wasn't able to handle that! She wasn't mentally and physically right! You have no right to yell at her when the fault is yours!" Erin said back.

"Down, girl, down." I had told her.

"Umm,...can you give us a second." I said more of a statement than a question.

I lead her to the garden and we sat criss cross apple sauce.

"Whats wrong chica?" I asked

~~~~~~~~~~In the house~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you wanna listen to their conversation?" Fred Wealsey asked.

"How?" Robert Zabini asked.

"With this," showing a wireless ear (like in the one in the fifth movie) I attached it to Hermione don't ask how just listen," Is what George Weasley answered.

"Ok." Hemione father and the other family members agreed.

"Oh, Hermione!" Erin Cried out "Life has be so horrible, Matt's gone dead and before he died he...he...he." Erin broke into sobs.

"Matt is dead? What happened?" Hermione's voice in shock.

"Car accident...drunk driver...r-r-r-red light." Erin contuied to cry.

"What happened before... The acccident?" Hermione asked the news settling in.

"He-he-he Proposed...oh Hermione it was our 2 year anniversery..! Why him and not the drunk why?" They heard Erin go into more hysterical cries, everyone instantly feeling sad for the poor girl.

"I'm Here for you with you through the storm..." Hermione stated parte of the poem as Erin started to.

"No if's, and's, or but's the true sisters promise..." Erin had said the middle part.

"Shall be everything is going to be ok." Hermione finished.

They heard a muffle sound and an "Ow!" coming from Hermione. "I think i leaned on a rock now lets go back inside and you apologize to my mother for the out bust wipe those tears off your cheeks." Hermione told with a smile.

"Ok." they hear the back door open and Fred hurried and to hide the other part of the ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Hermione P.O.V~~~~~~~~``

" i would like to apologize for the way i acted i was going through a rough patch and i took it all out on you I am sorry." Erin had said.

"Its fine I guess you really care about Hermione with her being your best friend." She replied.

I eyed them suspiously. I decided to ignore their facial expression of sad and shock.

"Well Im only staying till tomorrow then I have to go back home to a huge empty house." Erin said and sighed heavily.

"Where's your parents?" I questioned.

"Work as usual, I'm starting to think they're keep something from me." She stated and she started thinking hard.

"I'm going to go call them, I'll be back!" She went out to the garden.

"I'm sorry for running out like that just the pressure, the surprise and the arguing i just couldn't take it any more! I hated that it just brought back more memories of me and Shane unwanted memories. I turned to Erin, who as yall heard through the wireless ear piece, are best friends sisters even." I said the last part accussingly lets see if they fall for it.

"How'd you know?" George questioned me.

"I didn't!" I said back.

"Were-

"Sorry." George and Fred said.

"Its fine." I replied and hugged them, the happy moment was ruined by Erin screaming "WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU...YOU LIED TO ME! I AWAYS HATED YOU GUYS!" We heard her say.

I along with everyone else ran out their wondering what was wrong. Erin turned to me sobbing again.

"I'm adopted and...and I'm related to the Malfoy's! I don't even know who they are!" She contuied to sob into my arms.

We ended up goin back to the manorand Erin slept over so did the Malfoys, they had alot of explaining to do for Erin. I thought to my self.

In the morning it was an akward silence between us all. Until Erin came down, i knew just how to cheer her up.

"Erin, you look like crap." I said plainly.

"Thank you, capitan obvious!" She said with a silleto.

"I'll buy the pack of gum, too!" I had replied as she giggled.

Everyone looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"Their was this realy really really weird girl who always said that." Erin replied.

"So Ms.-" Narissa started of about to ask Erin questions.

"Stevens." She stated.

"So have you had any thought about who The Malfoy's are?" she questioned, Draco and Lucius looked at her questionable.

"All i heard was that they had plaitum blonde hair and that their the richest family in the U.K." She had said. She is usually this thick after having some jaw-dropping info and things happened to her.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Lucius asked this time.

"No. My parent didn't want me to leave home so they hired a private tutor sadly. I wish I could of been sorted." She answered with a sad smile. Then the light bub went on.

"You guy have plaitum blonde hair! And grey-ish eye's! Dang, I think I took that fall hard! Your the Malfoy's!" She had said. A smile graced the Malfoy's face.

"Lemme guess! Voldemort sexes pig and crap like that. You used the same excuse as Hermione's parents did!" She exclaimed

"Yes we thought we weren't going to find you. You guys are already best friends!" Narcissa said.

"Lets take the glamor charm off!" Lucius said to her. Erin looked so happy.

"Mutare." Lucius had said in latin. Erin's red-ish brown-ish hair went to a honey blonde straight, her freckles gone, her chocolate eye that mirrowed mine where now a grey-ish color. She grew a couple inches and grew curve's in the right places.

"My hair thickness is gone!" She said happily.

"Welcome to the family,Erin Jade Malfoy." Draco had said.

I also notice Blaise checking Erin out and Erin winking at him.

'Hmmmm this could be a great start for them' I thought.

Ohk i couldn't resisted it Erin had to go to Hogwarts with them and i'll try to get Dramione romance and news into it next time..

Thanks a bunch for the reviews!

We'll Be A Dream Forever


	6. Sneaking and Jumping

Disclaimer: I own nothing just Erin JAde the Malfoys belong to J.K. Rowling and everyone else does!

_Previously:_

_"Welcome to the family,Erin Jade Malfoy." Draco had said. _

_I also notice Blaise checking Erin out and Erin winking at him. _

_'Hmmmm this could be a great start for them' I thought._

Hermione and Erin awoke in the grandest room they could picture. I was still getting use to this blonde-headed Erin, she was and still is beautiful, unlike me.

"Good Morning, my fellow sleeping friends!" Erin had said loudly.

"Uhh, its to damn early to be up! How can you stay up till 3:00 am and not want to sleep in?" I grunted.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a night owl and morning person," She said and shrugged her shoulders. "Now let's go get hot coca!" She sqealed happily. She jumped up and down happily.

"SHUT-UP! WHOEVER'S IN THE HALL!" came from a door. It belonged to Blaise.

"YEA! SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE WANT SOME SLEEP!" Another voice came. It was Draco.

"Hey," Erin whispered to me "Let go wake them up." She said with a smirk the Malfoy smirk.

"Ok, you take Blaise and I'll take Draco. Lets do this!" I replied.

"AHHHHHHH! GET 'EM!" Erin yelled entering the room. Blaise and Draco instantly shot up.

As I jumped on Draco I lost my balance and we fell off the bed. Him falling on me, he leaned down on me and kissed me.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a while now." He mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh, soon Draco joined in. From the corner of my eye I saw Erin and Blaise started making out.

"Sorry to interup but I think we should go and get some breakfast for the start of today." I said, they broke apart Erin slightly turning away, blushing.

"Yeah and Blaise she's my sister." Draco said warning him. It was Blaise's turn to blush.

Draco made his way out the door and Erin followed, Blaise started to, but I stopped him.

"Who kissed first?" I asked him.

"I Did." Blaise replied.

"Weren't you paying attention when you lot used the wireless ear piece?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said "Ok now I'm confused." He stated.

"You block!" I punched him as I said this "Her boyfriend, just died Her FIANCE! Just a MONTH ago! " I said. It seemed to click now.

"Oh, Oh, Oh Shit! How could I be so stupid! Now I'll have to avoid her! YEah avoid her!" HE said.

"No don't aviod her that wil make it worse!" I said

"Then what do I do then?" He questioned me.

"Try to slow it down don't flirt as much." I said to him, as he agreed.

"Now we need to go eat breakfast its the most important meal of the day." I stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Ok, _Mom._" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Good Morning!" I said grabbing an apple.

"Hypocrite!" Blaise nearly shouted startling everyone at the table.

"Blaise, what in the name of Merlin made you scream?" Our mother asked.

"Hermione said.. Most important...Meal..and...Apple!" He said.

I bust into laughter as my parents looked at him mad.

"All right, all right quiet down lets have a quiet breakfast." Lucius said as I gigged.

I felt a hand on my thigh and jumped a little it was Draco's.

"Whats wrong Mia?" My mother asked.

"Uhh... Hot Coca...burned my tougne...yeah... burned my tougne." I said they looked convinced but Erin and Blaise didn't.

"Be careful next time then." she said.

Just then Draco Malfoy winked at me. Winked at me, I hide my smile from everyone else by bitting int the green apple.

He must of noticed because he grinned at me. Little did we know our siblings were looking straight at us with questioning stares.

~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~

Erin and I were relaxing along poolside in our home-made splarter paint swimsuits when all of a sudden Draco and Blaise run over to us and through us in the pool.

When Erin and I resufaced the boys were to busy laugh to notice that we were heading straight to their feet which was dangerous close to the pool side and we pooled them in.

After laughing till we cried we started to play chicken me on Draco's shoulders and Erin on Blaise's, we battled it out until i won and then she (along with Blaise)push Draco and I down into the water.

"Man this is probably the best fun i had since Matt died." Erin had said.

"Erin you don't have to talk about it." Draco said as I nodded.

"I think I should because if I don't wouldn't that mean he died in vain?" She said we all got quiet.

"Thats what I thought." she stated. "Now we should dry off and go shopping I've been meaning to go to Betsey Johnson to try on some dress's." Erin said excitedly.

When we finished drying up and taking showers we all got dressed.

I got dress in a shirt that said 'Mustache's are Epic' with some white jeans and a leather motorcycle jacket and my black bumps. My make-up was a black smokey eye with a light pink lip gloss.

Erin had on a shirt on that said 'Young And Free' written in white with a black back round then some black jeans and neon pink heel with a white leather motocycle jacket. (A/n: I have an obession with Motorcycle Jackets what can i say!) She had on a light brown glitter-y eyeshadow with black eyeliner and a nude lip.

"Draco came down in some blue jeans and a polo shirt and some nike tennis shoe's. He's hair look like he just woke up which was kinda cute and...those soft lips on hers..._wait snap out of it!_ Hermione told her self luckily he didn't find her staring.

Blaise came down wear a black top and some jeans with high tops. His hair was pushed back looked combed actaully.

"Damn, Erin you look sexy." Is what Blaise said.

"Thanks, I could say the same about you." Erin replied with a flirtaous smile.

We apparted to Diagone Alley and started walking through the portal to the muggle world.

"Well I have to say how those jeans go perfect with that body." Draco whisper in my ear.

'Why not?' I asked my self. " Well I have to say it that kiss this morning was amazing." I replied with a smirk.

We headed off to the Mall going straight to Betsey Johnson to try on dresses.

THanks sooo much for the Reviews and keep on reviewing some more!

Lots of love!

We'll Be A Dream


	7. Shopping and Harry Ron and Ginny

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot and Erin Jade not the Malfoy part. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling

A/N: Sorry for the Mix up! I Didn't Realize it until now thanks Shyrazie and Writer In The Valley for pointing that out for me!

_Previously:_

_We apparted to Diagone Alley and started walking through the portal to the muggle world._

_"Well I have to say how those jeans go perfect with that body." Draco whisper in my ear._

_'Why not?' I asked my self. " Well I have to say it that kiss this morning was amazing." I replied with a smirk._

_We headed off to the Mall going straight to Betsey Johnson to try on dresses. _

"Ok how about this one?" I asked as I walked out of the dressing room in a black sequined dress with long sleeves and it hit right above my knee.

"Abosolutely beautiful." Erin praised, she found her a pink fluffy dress with laceon top and white silk as the base and toll slightly hanging out it the tips, hit an inch above her kneeit made her glow in my opinion.

"You shoud buy it." Erin had said. The boys where groaning because they did not want to spend the whole day with girls, shopping.

"Ok yeah, I will." I went to the front to pay for the dress and to get a little purse.

"Ok where to next?" Erin asked me.

"Victoria Secret, we need some new under garments." I had said. The boys just groaned again.

We started giggling together, if anyone else heard them groan they'd think their gay.

"Wow, I never knew Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini not wanting to go into a lingre store they must be gay." Erin said so only they can here.

"Lingre? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Blaise said Draco nodding like a bobble head.

"Oh great Erin, now their horn dogs." I said with a sigh.

We entered Victoria Secret, Erin and I looked around found some t-shirts and sweat pants and we also found lingre unknown to the boys thank god.

We made our self back home when my mother said

"Hermione their are two young boys here and a Girl. I didn't catch their name but their waiting for you in the study."

I headed towards the study without Draco and Blaise nor Erin when i opened the door i found Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting down. Harry and Ron where in an intense wizard chess dool while Ginny was looking at different books. I cleared my thoart, they all turned to me.

Ginny immedatily ran towardss me to hug me and asked if everything was ok.

"Ginny get away from that girl she's with the dark side get away from her!" Ron yelled at Ginny.

"Ron, what are you talking about the war already ended the Light won remember?"Harry questioned his best mate.

"But she is associating herself with people from the dark side!" Ron said.

"Just because her named change and her apperance's are about to, doesn't mean that she isn't our Hermione." Ginny stated.

"But Hermione's been hanging out with the Death Eaters, maybe even sleeping with them!" He yelled across the room.

"Ron how can you say that about your best friend?" Harry questioned. He's temper was starting to rise.

"Beacause she's a little whore!" Ron screamed at Harry.

Tears started to form in my eye's I went in a straight line to him, I slapped him.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASELY! HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT ISN'T TRUE?" I screamed at his face.

He raised his hand and a sickening pop echoed through the library, unbeknown to the people who were in the library it echoed throughout the whole house.

"RONALD HOW CAN YOU RAISE YOUR HAND AT HERMIONE SHE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND? I TAUGHT YOU BETTER NOW APOLOGIZE!" Mrs. Weasley appeared, I turned to look at Ginny questionable she nodded at me comfirming that she apparated home to get her mother.

"WHATEVER MOM! I'M LEAVING!" HE apparted away. Mrs. Weasley turned to me.

"Hermione dear, I'm so sorry about the way Ronald has treated you ths way. Well we have to get home come on Ginny, Harry." she said and they apparted away.

I searched through the library for a mirrow and found one and looked at my self.

My face was a little numb from Ron's hit, he had scratch it and it was slightly bleeding, and a shape handprint on her face. 'Well either you stay in here or you go out their and get help,' I said to myself.

I opened the door ran down the hall took a left to go to the grand stairewell they were all eating.

"Mum, where's the first aid kit?" I asked her.

"Ummm I believe its in the Kitchen. Why do you need it?" She asked but i had already gone to the kitchen to retreave that and a mirrow. I sighed 'Well it might sting so do it now' i told myself as i had the disinfected spray.

After I cleaned myself up I re-entered the dinning room.

"Hermione why did you need the first aid kit, did someone get hurt?" My mothers back was turned to me. The only people who could see me where Draco, Erin and Blaise.

Blaise and Erin where drinking from their glass when they looked at me. Erin looked pissed off to see the bandge she got so angry that she broke the glass she was hold onto.

Everyone turn to her seeing if she was ok, but her eyes remained on me, so the rest of them turn to look at me and gasp.

"Who did this to you?" Draco nearly yelled.

"Potter or Weasel?" Blaise said.

"Are you ok?" Martha asked.

"Do you need a healer?" Narcissa questioned.

"She can fix herself up on her own." Robert said proudly about his daughter.

"But she should't of had to." Lucius had said grimly.

I looked towards Erin I could see glimmering red coming from her hand, my eye's widen in horror.

"OhMyGawd! We Need to help Erin before she pass's out from the glass hitting a main vain!" I nearly roared.

"Draco send for a healer, Blaise carry her up to my bedroom, Winky can you please get me the first aid kit?" I asked polietly everyone did what I said.

Before I went back up the stair's I turned around to look at the adults and said

"It shouldn't be that serious I'll just denfect it and stop the bleeding so she won't lose alot of blood." I ran back up stairs straight into my room and saw her their and got right to work.

Thanks a bunch for All the Reviews!

Lots of love!

We'll Be A Dream Forever


	8. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the Plot and Erin Jade :)

_Previously:_

_"OhMyGawd! We Need to help Erin before she pass's out from the glass hitting a main vain!" I nearly roared._

_"Draco send for a healer, Blaise carry her up to my bedroom, Winky can you please get me the first aid kit?" I asked polietly everyone did what I said._

_Before I went back up the stair's I turned around to look at the adults and said _

_"It shouldn't be that serious I'll just denfect it and stop the bleeding so she won't lose alot of blood." I ran back up stairs straight into my room and saw her their and got right to work._

When I entered the room Erin had a look of pain on her facce she was holding her wrist and a piece of glass was sticking out of it she was constantly wincing at it.

"Ok, Erin this is going to hurt here's a towel to hold onto when I pull it out ok?" I asked Erin was strong and tough but Erin couldn't take the sight of something being pulled out of a huma body since the accident.

"Ok, put the towel in my mouth will you please, Blaise?" She asked hurriedky as she groaned in pain.

"Ok, here I go." He said as he placed the balled up towel in her mouth.

"Ok, I'm going to pull it out and use the disinfectant spray." I said looking into her eye's apologiticly.

I was pulling it out as I heard Erins muffled screams are her parents where at the door watching the scene go on. Narcissa Malfoy went over their and wiped her only daighters tears.

Hermione on the other was spraying disinfectant spray on her best friends hands and raping it in a clothe.

"Your fine, Erin, your fine. Nothing bad is going to happen." I said taking the towel out ofher mouth.

"Uhhh,... it just brought back memories of that night. And the scars oh the scars!" Erin said as she began to sob. I followed in her suit I cried because we where heatbroken that night and our other best friend, Serena was drunking like the rest of us crashed the car.

We never saw her again. I started to miss her temper, smart-ass comments, and the way she would defend people, I missed it all. She just wanted someone to love her and when someone did it was just a stupid prank.

He stood her up, he asked her out because someone dared him to, not because he liked her but to make a fool out of her.

She came back to reality when the Healer apparted their with a pop and draco who looked at her questioning why she is crying as the same as everyone else except Erin who was their that fateful night.

The healer took Erin to St. Mungo's to do some test to make sure she was alright she had to stay over night.

"Why were you crying punkin?" My Father asked.

"Yeah Mione, one minute your fine then the next your sobbing like a child with Erin?" Blaise asked.

"What accident was Erin refering to?" Narcissa asked. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

_'Damn Erin for holding that glass tigh, Damn Ron for slapping me!'_ I said to myself because i knew i had to Explain to them what accident happened.

"Well it happen about two summer's ago when Erin and I were 14. We had a Trio back home Serena was the other girl their in our Trio. We did Everything together weather we cried over boys or went to an amusement park. Serena was 2 years older than us, she was 16 and had her permit to driva a car only she had to have an adult present in the car.

This cute Damian guy asked her out to go to this party, she accepted. Me and Erin were already going alone. Well we waited and waited and waited for her to show up at the party but when she did her cheeks had streams of tears she was crying. She bee-lined start to us and told us that she was stood up.

Well later that night we found him he was snogging the life out of this other girl. She cried and we cried with her wel she started drinking at the party and we follow her like we were her other parts and did drink but not as heavy as her. We drank until we were drunk and needed to get home.

She got behind that wheel and we sat down still drinkingnot bothering to but on our seat belts and next thing you know, Serena passed out in front of the wheel and the car was out of control it rapped around this tree and I was thrown from the car. Erin was passed out out laying on the dash board.

Serena died from achocol posioning thats why she passed out. Me and Erin are suppose to be dead, but since we didn't drink as much we got a second chance at life and im so happy about that. We mourn her time to time the car accident lefted scar on us not just mentaly but physicaly." I said I started to hiccup from all the crying.

"My God! You've been through so much trady in childhood life! I'm so so sorry!" My Mother said wiping the tears off of her face and Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"The only reason why Erin freaked out was because when she became concuis at the site she looked over to where I was and they were pulling part of the window sheld out of my stomache. I have a huge scar, but I used a concealment charm to cover it up."

"Can we see it?" Draco asked. I nodded lifting the spell from my stomache.

Everyone say my stomache and looked disgusted, except for Draco he traced my scar on my stomache which was diaganol.

Once he smiled at me, I put the concealment charm back on.

"Hermione dear, I'm sorry for saying this but that looked awful." My father said.

"Disgusting." My Mother said.

"Horrible." Narcissa said.

"Petrifying!" Blaise said.

"Ugly." Lucius said, I was sorta hurt but that was the truth.

"Beautiful." Is what Draco said.

"I mean it is Beautiful because of the it cornsponds with the the other scars. Whoping Willow, right?" He asked.

"Not just that, other scars from Shane." The every male stiffened their figure. While me, Narcissa and Martha just shock our heads.

"Well we might as well as get some sleep so we can go get Erin tomorrow and discuss what we all been meaning to." Lucius had said. Everyone said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

However I couldn't, I coundn't stop thinking about what Draco had said about the scars and one in particular.

'Does he think I'm beautiful?' I asked my self.

I need Erin she can usually sort these things out, can not wait for her to get here from St. Mungo's.

_'Damn Erin, for breaking that glass!' _Hermione though as she drifted off to sleep.

Thanks a Buch! Review please Review!

I love all my readers!

We'll Be A Dream Forever


	9. Hermione, Erin, Draco, Blaise, and RON!

Disclaimer: IDon't Own ANYTHING If i did then this would be in the book i only own the Characters that AREN'T in the book!

_Previously:_

_"Beautiful." Is what Draco said._

_"I mean it is Beautiful because of the it cornsponds with the the other scars. Whoping Willow, right?" He asked._

_"Not just that, other scars from Shane." The every male stiffened their figure. While me, Narcissa and Martha just shock our heads._

_"Well we might as well as get some sleep so we can go get Erin tomorrow and discuss what we all been meaning to." Lucius had said. Everyone said goodnight to each other and went to bed._

_However I couldn't, I coundn't stop thinking about what Draco had said about the scars and one in particular. _

_'Does he think I'm beautiful?' I asked my self. _

_I need Erin she can usually sort these things out, can not wait for her to get here from St. Mungo's._

_'Damn Erin, for breaking that glass!' Hermione though as she drifted off to sleep._

The next morning we went to go get Erin from St. Mungo's everyone was happy.

We through a huge brunch went to this fancy restraunt, me and Erin as usual order chocolate pancakes with chocolate milk what can we say its a tradition. Our families are all for it! So why the hell not? Erin and I said and laughed.

So after the brunch, we met once again in the library to decuse who where bethrohal too. Pansy was their and so were the Weasley's only Ron and he's parents.

Something accured to me right then and their, could the person we were suppose to marry was in that room. So I could either be forced to marry Ron or Draco!

I was in shock! I would over a million times over have Draco than Ron if he is going to act that way with me hell I'll even take Goyle or Crabbe if they were in here! Thats how much I didn't want to marry him!

"Ok before we begin let call a truce and forget the pass between you fsi!" Lucius said, Erin nodded.

"What I don't even know that girl! So why should I?" Ron said his mom smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Who are you anyway?" Ron asked Erin quite rudely.

"Your worst nightmare bitch." Erin said (A/N: Heard that line from a movie and put it in!).

Everyone started laugh except for Ron. Erin countiued.

"Well if seems you don't have a great sense of humor. Im Erin Jade Malfoy, and at this moment I'm restraining my self from kicking your ass." She said.

I instantly got scared I've seen Erin in Kick-Ass mode, it isn't pretty.

"Umm How about we move on to anouncing who's getting married to whom." My Father stated not wanting blood to be shed in his library.

"Ok how about we'll start with Ms. Parkinson you we'll be married to Mr. Weasley." Her eye's went wide and looked at her mother. Her mother just shook her head and Pansy looked down. Ron on the other hand, well didnt have much self control.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M GOING TO MARRY THAT DEATH EATERS DAUGHTER? I'D SLICE MY THROUT DROWN MY SELF BEFORE I EVER MARRY HER!" Ron Shouted. Pansy replied to him.

"Don't you ever ever call my father that or if you dare speak of him in such way I won't heistate to hex a your manhood off." Pansy said deadly, Ron's eyes widden it looked like he was going to cry so he shut his mouth and sat down.

"Ok Erin your getting married to Blaise." They smiled at each other. They eye's showing off happiness.

"I guess the next couple is obvious." Draco and I grinned at each other.

Thats when Ron had spoken again.

"Oh come on! I'd rather have Hermione than Pansy hell I might as well have a stripper wife than Pansy." Ron had said.

"Am I that bad? Do you really think that I am unworthy to be in your pressence?" I asked. I glanced to the my left Draco looked angry. To my shock Ron answered.

"Yes, you really are." I was stunned.

I stood up, I'm going to tell him thing that he doesn't want to hear but need to

"Ok, then well guess what to tell you the truth you've been a horrible friend! Hell I don't want to call you my fucking friend! To hell with you Ron, I feel so so so sorry for Pansy that your her fiance, you know I think she should were black instead of white i mean you are goin to be the death of her!" I said not caring that I curse in front of the adults.

"Well Hermione if you weren't such a bitch I would be happy!" He stated.

"You know what you deserve everything that Lavender did to you! Next time you get hurt i won't pick up the pieces!" I said my hand flew to my mouth, that was cold of me.

"Ron, I am so so sorry." Thats when Ron had his breaking point he cried and cried and cried.

"Umm we'll come to your house when he gets better." Mrs. Wealsey told Mrs. Parkinson.

"Damn Gra- Hermione what happen that made him do that?" Pansy asked.

"Things that when on during 6 year no one knows what happen except for me, he hasn't really dealt with it yet so he has been acting like a girl with cramps." I stated.

Lavender cheated on Ron and well ron didn't take the news to good when he walked in and saw Dean and Lavender in the middle of a shag. Hasn't been the same since. I sighed.

"So when do we start planning the wedding?" I asked all excited now the girls and woman squealed in happiness.

"No time like the present." My mother and Narcissa said a unison and giggled like school girls.

As the Parkinsons left Me and Draco we upstairs to my room to get to know each other better, as did the same with Blaise and Erin.

Thanks ALOT! I know not that good of a chapter hope i didn't disappoint you guys!

Any ideas? {Please help me out i have WRITERSS BLOCK! so plz share info or ideas! PM me about Idea's!

We'll Be A Dream Forever


	10. Suprise's Cheerleading and Duckies

Diclaimer: Same old same old! read previous chapters

_Previously:_

_"So when do we start planning the wedding?" I asked all excited now the girls and woman squealed in happiness._

_"No time like the present." My mother and Narcissa said a unison and giggled like school girls._

_As the Parkinsons left Me and Draco we upstairs to my room to get to know each other better, as did the same with Blaise and Erin._

We entered my room, and we sat on my bed.

"I'm going to take things slow with you because your last relationship." Draco said.

"Thank you." I said. "Tell me things that I don't know about you."

"Ok, umm my favorite color is Navy not green. I hate snake's, I'm not the Syltherin 'Sex God' thats just a rumor, I'm a virgin. And the only way I could go back to sleep from a nightmare was if my mother could sing me a lulabuy." He said, he wasn't embrassed at all.

"Wow ok well my turn, I hate the color combo of Gold and red it seems to matchy matchy, ummm I use to be a cheerleader up until 4th year, I'm secretly in love with the history of the Titanic and I can play guitar and drums." I said with a smile.

"So a cheerlead, eh?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Do you think I should come out of retirement and be your cheerleader?" I questioned him batting my eyes and a flirtaous smile.

"Well I have to agree on that." He said chuckling. "Can I say something?" He asked me in serious mood.

"Yes." I said questioning.

"What made you and my sister go and egg and toliet paper his house?" He asked me curiousity blazed through his eyes.

"Erin knows me too-well, she knows how and when to push my buttons, everything. When I'm not in school I'm reckless, I do what I want and not care. So we were bored and we did something that almost cost us our lives." I said.

"Yeah I haven't seen Martha and Robb that worried since Blaise fell down the grand stair case." Draco stated.

"Oh my! What happend?" I said. That stair case was long I'm suprise it didn't cause head-trauma.

"We were sword fighting all around the house and I guess he missed a step and fell down, I cried." He said whispering the last part.

"Awwwww!" I said. "You cried." I made a sad face.

"Yeah don't let that get around I have a rep to hold on to." He smirked the Malfoy smirk.

"Hahaha old habits die hard, huh?" I said giggling.

"Yup so in your child years what happened to you before the letter?" He asked me.

"Umm in cheerleading after doing a pyramid I was suppose to fall back and the guys were supose to catch me and they weren't their I landed on my leg and poped my knee cap out of place." She said wincing at the memory.

"That just sounds like it hurts. How'd you meet Erin?" He wondered outloud.

"Cheerleading we joined at the same time so we bonded and be came great friend even blood sisters!" I said.

"Haha nice Me and Blaise did the same thing." He said smiling.

"And know where going to be sister and brother in-laws." I stated with a friendly smile.

"Children! Can You Come Down Here Please?" I heard my mother yell.

I nodded at Draco and we headed downstairs.

Martha and Narcissa looked excited while Robb and Lucius were frowning.

"We are having a ball for Hermione to welcome her back into the Wizarding world as a Zabini." My mother said excitedly.

I instantly smiled and me and Erin started to jump up and down squeling in excitment.

"Well on another note Hermione yours and Blaise's birthday is tomorrow which means the glamour charm will be taken off." My father told me. This caused more squeling from me and Erin!

"That means i'll have to buy a whole intire new closet for me! Ohh and that means new shoes,Erin, lots and lots of new shoes!" I said Erin faked fainted

"Oh my, we have to go back to that shoe emploreum! That had freaking Gucci and Guess and Coach for like 20 bucks!" Erin said jumping up and down.

"Hahaha you can still jump higher can't you?" I said to her.

"Yes i was the highest jumper, you can do three million billion chart wheels and summer salts and tumbling so may times with out losing count nor getting dizzy!" she stated.

"I bet you new my Jimmy Choo's I can still do that." I saidwith a smirk.

Erin stopped jumping, "Those are your Freaking pride and joy! Your Freaking BABY for crying out loud! Fine i'll bet you the Tiffany's and Co. charm braclett." She responded.

"Man this is intense if your betting that!" I said I looked at her shocked.

Everyone started laughing, "Do you guys wanna see home video's?" Erin and I asked at the same time.

"Why not?" My Father said.

"Rubber ducky!" I shouted before she could, we would always share pj's if we spent the night I never got the ducks!

"Kitty!" She said happily.

We went upstair and started to mess with our closets and I found a whole box full of cheer videos and us doing dances.

We arrived downstairs in a flash. Every one else changed into their pj's and brought down covers and pillows and we watched the movies until we fell asleep.

Draco, Blaise, Erin and Me woke up at mid-night to go out to this cute little restraunt that Blaise and Draco says has the best late night snacks and we can go in whatever.

We went their and orders some good ice cream on our way out someone called my name. I turned around to see who it was.

Shane.

Thanks a bunch guys! Serious writers block but i think the next chappie is going to be good!

Lots of love!

We'll Be A Dream Forever


	11. Running, Bang! and Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

A/N: Don't Think i'll Be able to update Friday night because my bestie is coming over! And Today is my B-day! and were celebrating it Friday but mostly saturday!

_Previously:_

_We arrived downstairs in a flash. Every one else changed into their pj's and brought down covers and pillows and we watched the movies until we fell asleep._

_Draco, Blaise, Erin and Me woke up at mid-night to go out to this cute little restraunt that Blaise and Draco says has the best late night snacks and we can go in whatever._

_We went their and orders some good ice cream on our way out someone called my name. I turned around to see who it was._

_Shane._

All you could is a dust cloud from me running, Erin tried to stop him but he shoved her to the side.

But she got up and started chasing him an Draco far not behind her with Blaise at last screaming at Erin and Draco for being so stupid for running after someone she doesn't know.

I regret not showing the boys a picture of Shane.

"Come here you bitch!" He shouted at me thank god Erin and I were in track during the summer.

"Get away from her! You fucking bastard don't touch her Shane!" I heard Erin scream at him.

I could here him stop, I turned around Erin charged right into him. He was expecting it, and grabbed her arms and throw her of to the side she screamed in horror as her body met the brick wall.

"Thats My fucking Fiance!" Blaise screamed.

"Bohohoho! I don't care!" Shane replied, I ran to Erin to check her pulse, she was alive just passed out from hitting her head.

Shane turned to me,"So first. you yell at me, then you egg my house with that bitch, and now your cheating on me?" He said.

I looked at him full of terror, "Shane, don't do anything stupid. I'm not worth it." I told him.

"Oh, but you are Hermione. Do you want to know why I choose you?" He said to me chuckling.

He contuied without my consent,"Because I wanted to break you, make you hurt the bravest person hurt feel terrofied."

He must of forgot that Draco and Blaise were their because he tackled them and gunshots could be heard.

I searched Erins pockets, Muggle World or Wizarding Word she always carries her cellphone. I felt something in her but pocket, it was..Yes, her cellphone. I hurried and dialed 911 telling them what happened. The boys were fighting I had to end it right here right now.

I got up and pulled my self over their. I could hear Draco screaming at Shane for what he has done and Blaise just punching him. I pulled them off of Shane they looked at my with Shane about to get killed he is a smart ass.

"See she loves me she would never let you guys hurt me." He said smiling.

I smiled back before kicking him in the gut he passed out. "I needed to that for a long time." I said as I sighed, Then I remembered the gun-shots I heard, and started feeling their arms, chest and backs.

"Hermione as much as this turns me on what are you doing?" Draco said.

"Yeah your creeping me out." Blaise said

"Checking for gun-shot wounds." I said planly.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and a loud 'Bang!' then it all went blank.

~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tried opening my eye's a couple times before, this time I suceeded. I stared up at a white ceiling. I shot up to look around, I instantly regretted it. Pain shot through my back.

"Easy their." I heard a familiar voice say. It was Draco. I smiled at him.

"What happened?" I asked in a hoarsed whisper.

"You don't remember?" He asked me.

"I do short-of but up until I started checking you guys for gun-shot wounds." I told him.

"Shane shot you in the back, you were this close to dying." He told me.

"I was so scared I lost you, one minute you where standing their the next lying on the ground blood flowing from your back." He said as he hugged me.

"Don't worry about me." I told him as I hugged back.

"Oh my god she's awake! Robert, she's awake!" I heard my mother cry. I broke from Draco's hug to embrace my family's hug.

"Don't you ever go off like that again we almost lost you!" My Mother said.

"Yes, and next time show us a picture of Shane so we can be aware!" My father said.

"Everyone was so scared for you and Erin in yalls condition." Blaise said, his eyes were blood red from either lack of sleep or crying same for Draco.

"How is Erin? Is she ok? Is everything ok?" I said suddenly worried.

"Haha, I'm fine Hermione. I just needed 15 stiches and broke my leg thats all." She said limping to my bed-side.

"Don't walk on it! You could mess it up! I'm Sorry Erin, its all my fault!" I told her felling guilty.

"I would of done it anyway. I would of hurt him the way he hurt my Sister! I would of gone all crazy on he anyways! I was surprised he excepted me to do that." She said

"I love my Erin!" I said as I started to cry as we hugged.

"I love my Hermione!" She said "Don't cry your going to make me cry!" She saaid as she too started crying. The Boys joined in too without the crying.

We were taken home that day, I sighed loudly. And asked Blaise to come here.

"Whats up?" He asked me.

"Go upstairs to my room get me this black small box and bring it down." I stated he looked at me oddly as did the others.

He brought it down. I tapped it with my wand three times on the side of it, it got bigger.

"Consider this a make-up birthday present for all the years I missed." I told him.

I was a leather jacket for quidditchwith the Slytherin colors on it with 'Zabini' on the back with a number 1.

"It can transform into different styles, colors, and numbers and it won't always be a leather jacket it can be a windbreaker the jearsy you wear for games." I told him, god he looked like a 5 year old on christmas morning.

"Wow! I love it Hermione! Thank you!" He told me as he started to pack it back up.

"Theirs more." I said to him.

He looked more into it, he found a book on the history of quidditch and snake skin gloves and the Nimbus 3000. He was in complete aw.

"Im speechless now let me get your present." He said to her.

He came back down with two large boxes.

"Open the red one first." He said, I opened to find boxing gloves on the top.

I looked at him. "Theirs more." He said with a smile, their was a punch dummy, a mouthguard and some work-out clothes.

"Thanks I'll practice when my back heals!" I told him, if only I had this before Shane

Now I opened the red box it was smaller but just as heavy to find alot of stuffing at the top then pulled it off.

I gasped at the sight I was the collection of _Hogwarts: A History! _

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU THANK YOU! " said hugging him so tight.

After I claimed down Our Parents gave me a gift. Technolly Lucius too, but I they toke the glamour charm off.

I have long silky wavy black hair(both parents) , dark dark brown eyes (Mother) and Tanned skin (dad), I went up from 5' 4" to 5' 7" and got to fill out on some curves over all I looked hot.

"Damn Hermione your hot!" Erin said laughing. I had to join in so did everyone in the room did too.

Thanks a bunch! I hope you enjoyed it! Please REview!

Lots of love

We'll Be A Dream Forever


	12. Closure and Fureals

Disclaimer: I own nothing...l

_Previously:_

_He came back down with two large boxes. _

_"Open the red one first." He said, I opened to find boxing gloves on the top._

_I looked at him. "Theirs more." He said with a smile, their was a punch dummy, a mouthguard and some work-out clothes._

_"Thanks I'll practice when my back heals!" I told him, if only I had this before Shane _

_Now I opened the red box it was smaller but just as heavy to find alot of stuffing at the top then pulled it off. _

_I gasped at the sight I was the collection of Hogwarts: A History! _

_"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU THANK YOU! " said hugging him so tight. _

_After I calmed down Our Parents gave me a gift. Technolly Lucius too, but I they toke the glamour charm off._

_I have long silky wavy black hair(both parents) , dark dark brown eyes (Mother) and Tanned skin (dad), I went up from 5' 4" to 5' 7" and got to fill out on some curves over all I looked hot. _

_"Damn Hermione your hot!" Erin said laughing. I had to join in so did everyone in the room did too._

"These are the reason's why I love this girl so much." I said chuckling to them.

"We can all tell, now off to bed everyone! We need our rest!" My mother said as the rest of the adults nodded with her.

I was (unfournatly) the first one on the steps taking it one by one step at a time holding everyone behind me up. All of a sudden I was lifted bridal style by Draco, I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Finally!" Blaise said.

"I thought I was gonna Die since you toke so long!" Erin said, everyone just looked at her.

"I was just joking sheesh!" She said raising her hands in defeat.

"Don't because you and Hermione almost did, by that Shane guy!" Lucius told her.

"Speaking of which what happened to him?" I asked them.

"He died." Erin spoke softly, she remembered how in love they were and before he was a monster, hell she might even still love him.

"I want to go to the funereal." She told them as Draco put her down.

"Was I mistaken or did you say you want to go to that bastards funereal?" My father said.

"Yeah what's gotten into you?" Blaise said.

"I going with her too." Erin said to Me, understood why for the closure of course and to help her mourn the man before the monster.

"Aboustly Fucking Not!" Draco slightly yelled.

"Yeah, we will put both of you guys on house arrest if you try to go!" Lucius said and Robert agreed.

"You girls can go." Narissa and Martha said at the same time. Every male looked at them funny.

Thats when the shouting started. The why's, the no's, and even threat to break our wands, but the do it out of love.

"Isn't ot obvious?" My mother questioned the males in the room.

They all answers no.

"She wants closure, if she doesn't get it then she can't move on!" Narcissa told them, the lightbub went on.

"Oh! Then you can go with the boys to help you girls!" My father had said.

"Ok." They said not fully processing it through. God i don't know whose thick Harry and Ron or Blaise and Draco...Ron.

I became instantly depressed, He shouldn't of called my family that nor call me a bitch and I shouldn't of brought out the Lavender situation. I wonder how he is doing. I need to stop he'll come around when he does he better apologize before me then I will apologize.

I sighed tomorrow is Shane's funereal, I read the Muggle paper too, so we have to wear black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked in the mirrow observing what I had on which was a velvet black dress that reached beneth my knee my hair pulled into a bun with black heels and white gloves.

Erin's outfit looked as if she borrowed meine, we both had small hat on with the lace hanging out in front of it. Both having black make-up on, we stood tall and proud as we apparate into a garden across from the funereal.

The church was cover in black dallia's he's favorite flowe, everyone showed up we all sat in the back row.

"Today we are gathered here to mourn together the life of Shane Grey-Stevens, please bow your head for a moment of silcense."

We all did tears formed in my eyes after a long pregnant pause the priest spoke again.

"As we mourn we will remember the good memories not the bad we must remember the good Shane for if we don't, he shall die in vain. When we are born taken from our wombs and stomaches we die, we learn new things, when we enter a new world outside the womb we are born again. When we die our bodys and flesh go with them but our souls travel up and belong with the almighty God." By the time he had ended his speech I was sobbing. I talked with hes parents, they told me that he truly did love me and we hugged eachother his mother apologized for his actions.

I know that after all we been through that I never told him that I loved him. Its a complicated love those love/hate kind of relationships as i walked out that church I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders, I felt better.

That night was the first time in a long time that I had gotten good sleep, things are different now and I learned to accept it and go with the flow.

My choices curved my life and I hadn't accepted it, but now I do. If I didn't then I wouldn't be me.

Thanks a bunch!

A/N: Tomorrow i wont be able to update because im having sleep over so i'll make it up by post two chapters!

We'll Be A Dream Forever


	13. Balls Please read the capitial letters

Disclaimer: I Own nothing...

A/N: I HATE TO DO THIS BUT I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING WERE GONNA SKIP 7TH YEAR RON AND HERMIONE MADE UP DRACO AND HERMIONE ARE MADLY IN LOVE...

oNLY BECAUSE THEIRS THIS READING LIST I NEED TO DO AND I'VE BEEN PUTTING IT OFF AND I REALISED I HAD 1MONTH TO DO IT SO IM SORRY.

_Previously:_

_"As we mourn we will remember the good memories not the bad we must remember the good Shane for if we don't, he shall die in vain. When we are born taken from our wombs and stomaches we die, we learn new things, when we enter a new world outside the womb we are born again. When we die our bodys and flesh go with them but our souls travel up and belong with the almighty God." By the time he had ended his speech I was sobbing. I talked with hes parents, they told me that he truly did love me and we hugged eachother his mother apologized for his actions._

_I know that after all we been through that I never told him that I loved him. Its a complicated love those love/hate kind of relationships as i walked out that church I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders, I felt better._

_That night was the first time in a long time that I had gotten good sleep, things are different now and I learned to accept it and go with the flow. _

_My choices curved my life and I hadn't accepted it, but now I do. If I didn't then I wouldn't be me._

The next morning my mother annocened the ball that were celebrating, since I returned to the Magical World. Erin says That she didn't really care for something big, and push too they aren't allowed to have big party arangements at the Malfoys since they hidden and totured Muggles their.

"Belle of The Ball: Dress Shop." Erin said the name out loud.

We shopped and looked for hours Erin found a blood-red dress that had a train it looked so beautiful on her, it has a diamond-like corset but you can still see the part of the train were bunched together and it created some peaks it was so perfect for her.

My mother found a black ball gown it complimented her it was floor-lengh it had a corset with some diamonds beaded on the top of the corset out lining it a little bit.

I found a dress was yellow made me glow slightly, I was so happy this was the dress it was long but not to long it didn't have as much sparkle as Erin's did and it didn't have a corset I didn't need one. Tonight was the ball and I get to meet everyone.

The Parkinson's, Goyle's, Crabbe, Malfoy's (of Course), Nott's and Wealsey's Attended.

"May I introduce my daughter back into the Wizardering world, Hermione Zabini." Everyone clapped Draco was my escort and then I believe they should annocence my wedding.

"I also want to annocence the Marriage of Hermione Zabini and Draco Malfoy." Lucius said.

We smiled shyly, then we all started dancing. We had a great night. The Parkinson's and Malfoys sleeped over Erin and Pansy slept in my room. We were still giggity from the ball so we didn't get any sleep until 4 in the morning.

Thanks a bunch and im sorry.

I know short but the next chapter is going to be long since its the wedding.

Lots of love...

We'll Be A dream Forever


End file.
